


Love, Let us Help

by roseandremus



Series: Enterprise Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Family hates reader, Family hatred, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus
Summary: Marked teen and up for self harm.





	Love, Let us Help

You just received a message from your brother back on Earth, and it wasn’t what you expected. He told you to kill yourself. You couldn’t think, so your emotions took control. They guided you to your razor and easily took out one of the blades, perks of being an engineer. You took the blade and ran it up and down your arms and legs. At first you did it so it wouldn’t leave any impressions on your limbs. The first cut that bled revived your memories from the distant past. The past which you cut and didn’t socialize much. The second cut whispered someone would notice, but the third cut swiftly directed you to the track of no one cares enough to notice. The fourth, fifth and sixth cuts encouraged you with profuse bleeding that fascinated you. There was a ding in the background, but the endorphins told you it was your imagination. The seventh cut was the kicker. It was six inches long and bleeding horrifically before something stopped your hand. A hand. A hand that connected to a person, Trip. Behind him was Malcolm who looked horrified. Their lips moved, yet you didn’t hear anything but sweet nothings from the enlightening cuts. They grabbed towels trying to stop the blood from flowing, and you passed out.  
When you came to, you were in your room on your bed. Looking around, you noticed Trip asleep on a chair. He looked exhausted, so you tried to let him sleep. For some reason, he woke up and he immediately commed Malcolm telling him you were awake. He looked hurt yet happy. Hurt because you tried to off yourself and happy you were alive? No, no one likes you. Your brother told you so and why would he lie?  
He’s probably hurt that I’m alive and happy I figured out no one likes me and tried to off myself. Why does he look even more hurt? Why does Malcolm look like I punched him? When did he arrive? Did I just say that out loud?  
They nodded their heads. ‘Crap.’  
Malcolm and Trip sat on the edge of your bed.  
“Y/n, why did you try to kill yourself?” Malcolm asked softly looking into your eyes.  
“I’m wasting space and materials,” you whispered looking away unable to handle it. “I don’t deserve to be here.”  
“Where in the universe did you get that idea?” Trip inquired trying to know how to help.  
“My brother, parents and memories,” you answered confused with why they were still here.  
They gave each other a look, and you didn’t understand what was happening. Before you could ask Malcolm spoke.  
“Did your parents or brother contact you last night?”  
You nodded your head and said,“My brother.”  
“What did he say?” prompted Trip.  
“He told me to kill myself and I. Something in me seized the idea, and I couldn’t stop myself. It felt right to do it after the third cut.” You rambled confused with what you should be feeling and thinking.  
The next thing out of Malcolm’s mouth made you regret the whole night. “Please don’t ever do that again, Y/n. We care about you. If you ever feel like that again, please come to one of us.”  
You don’t remember who cried first, but you were all crying by the time you agreed. You found your reason to live.  



End file.
